Text Tempting
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: Random ideas had bout Rashel and Quinn Texting  ranging from things evil statuses to tricks to anything ill add more as it comes it hasn't for a while so getting marked as complete
1. Text Tempting

Ok in this Rashel and Quinn are texting while under cover at a school to allow Hannah and other Human soulmates to go to school Rashel and Quinn are on guard duty.

*Kitten*- Rashel

-John- is Quinn

(AN original I know)

Hey Wts up?

*Kitten*

Nm you?

-John-

Sitting in this class wishing I could be kicking but right now.

*Kitten*

Im sure we could find one for you. Or… we could train when we get home.

-John-

He He Evil mind leading to thoughts

*Kitten*

I can feel them through the bond, Kitten. Can you PLEASE shield them? Its kinda getting uncomfortable to be sitting here right now.

-John-

Why? ;)

*Kitten*

You know why.

-John-

No I don't. Why, John?

*Kitten*

Don't Tempt me.

-John-

He, He, Love you.

*Kitten*

Love you to Rashel.

-John-


	2. I Wanna Hit it

*Kitten* is Rashel

-John- is Quinn

Im itchn for some action right now.

*Kitten*

Ok your laying right beside me so why are you texting me?

And I know you'd rather be beating something but not right now

-John-

Please I am so needing it right now.

*Kitten*

We can't

-John-

Please :)

*Kitten*

Aren't you still sore from last time?

-John-

No so can we?

*Kitten*

Your wearing down my defenses it hard for me to say no with you doing that.

-John-

Then don't

*KItten*

Fine

-John-

So were gonna do it?

*Kitten*

Yeah, Just the two of us or are we inviting Keller and/or Jez?

-John-

Let's ask Keller first.

*Kitten*

I see why her she's your sister.

-John-

It's also her specialty. Why she doesn't use it with Galen though is a mystery to me?

*Kitten*

I agree that kid could use it.

-John-

I'll text sis and see what she says

*Kitten*

She's in :)

*Kitten*

Cool :)

-John-

So the three teens change into more appropriate clothes and meet outside of the mansions workout/traing room.

"So you read for me to kick your ass sis? Asks Keller.

"No its gonna be the other way around," Replied Rashel.

"My money's on Rashel," declared Quinn


	3. Watching you squirm

*Kitten* Rashel

-John- Quinn

**(AN: another story were Rashel and Quinn are texting in a class)**

Hey

*Kitten*

Hey

-John

What you doin?

*Kitten*

Sittin here mind wandering while grading a worksheet.

-John-

What you grading

*Kitten*

I'm over 500 I'm sure I can handle it

-John-

You sure?

*Kitten*

Yes, I'm sure and what is up you trying to talk like that on text?

-John-

Talk like what?

*Kitten*

Like you're trying to be half cute and half challenging at the same time

-John-

Why is that a problem?

*Kitten*

The challenge I can handle, but the cuteness is starting to kill me on the inside.

-John-

Really? :)

*Kitten*

Yes can't you hear me over the bond after I've read what you send?

-John-

I can hear you squirm. It's cute to me.

*Kitten*

Why must you always make me squirm?

-John-

Because it's fun and it makes me feel better about myself.

*Kitten*

Glad I can make you feel happy from my torture.

-John-

He,he

*Kitten*


	4. Twilight

**I do not own Night World L. J. Smith does.**

*Kitten* Rashel

-John- Quinn

Hey Kitten you're looking pretty today.

-John-

What do you want Quinn?

*Kitten*

What do you mean?

-John-

What do you need?

Money, did you lose another bet to ash, you in jail again?

*Kitten*

I'm not allowed to complaint my loving pretty soulmate?

-John-

You usually don't unless you want something.

*Kitten*

I do all the time.

-John-

Name the last time you did out of Training.

*Kitten*

Um…

-John-

Exactually so what did you want?

*Kitten*

I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with me.

-John-

Sure :)

*Kitten*

The couple went down to the mansions movie room and Rashel plopped down on the couch as Quinn put in TwiLight. Rashel gave him a look and wondered what was wrong with him. As he sat down Rashel pulled her feet up and laid on his side. He then wrapped his arm around her side.

When the movie was over Ash in the kitchen off the movie room, "Ok, Quinn you win,"

"Won," asked Rashel.

"I bet him you'd kill him before he could make you watch Twilight," replied Ash.

"QUINN?" yelled Rashel.

"I'd run man," said Ash.

"Good plan," said Quinn as he ran past Rashel and out the door away from the fuming vampire hunter.

**The Daybreak group didn't see Quinn for a week after that.**


	5. Home Work

**Disclaimer I do not own Night World. L.J. Smith Does.**

*Kitten* Rashel

-John- Quinn

Hey

*Kitten*

Hey

-John-

What's the answer to number 2?

*Kitten*

You're texting me that?

-John-

Yup :)

*Kitten*

2 is A

-John-

3?

*Kitten*

B

-John-

4?

*Kitten*

**FAST FORWARD**

One More # 57?

*Kitten*

It's 72.

-John-

Yay I'm done.

*Kitten*

Why did I have to do it?

-John-

Cause I didn't want to.

*Kitten*

Oh, You do remember the bet right you still have to do my HW

-John-

No I don't That was yours :)

*Kitten*


	6. Gifts

**Disclaimer I do not own Night World. L. J. Smith does.**

**-**Kitten- Rashel

-Better then you- Ash

Hey Ash what should I get John for Christmas?

-Kitten-

Why are you askin me hes your soul mate?

-Better then you-

'Cause I'm having brain lock.

-Kitten-

Brain lock?

-Better then you-

Were you can't think of anything

-Kitten-

Whatever

-Better then you-

**Rashel Emptied her inbox**

Hey Rashel I think I got something.

-Better then you-

What is it?

-Rashel-

You have to come to me to know

-Better then you-

Why can't you come to me?

-Rashel-

Do you want Quinn to find out

-Better then you-

No

-Kitten-

Then come to me.

-Better then you-

Fine see you in a few

-Kitten-

Rashel went to Ash's room leaving her phone on the bedside table.

Rashel walked out and Quinn walked in to the room plopped down on the couples shared bed on his abs. Rashel's phone started going off so he rolled over to stop it from making sound.

The caller I. D. said "Better then Quinn" **(AN: Ash got a hold of Rashel's phone as a prank and changed name I.D. s and of course he has to be the best) **he was interested in what was going on.

The message said

Haha knew you'd come to me eventually. You need me.

-Better then you-

"So what's your bright idea?" Ashed Rashel leaning against a wall.

"Remember those bracelets that they make out of guitar strings, (**AN: they do make them ?adid=giftsdotcom)** their sup post to be nearly impossible to break and they would be the only kind of jewelry he would wear," said Ash smugg.

"Ash you're a genius!" Hugging him. He flinched thinking that she was going to hurt him.

**FF**

**Rashel walked into her and Quinn room happily finding him on the bed giving her a dead stare look. **

"**Hey Quinn," Said Rashel sitting beside him, "What's wrong?"**

"**how could you?" Quinn Asked getting up to walk away from her.**

"**How could I what?" she asked clearly confused.**

"**Why are you cheating on me?" He asked between tears and rage.**

"**I'm not fucking cheating on you," She said standing up now pissed, "How could you even think that?"**

"**On your phone go back to who-ever the fuck is "Better then Quinn", I read the hole conversation!" Rashel now knew what he thought.**

"**I was fucking talking to Ash about what to get you for Christmas!" She yelled back at him, "And of course Ash is an ass reread them and then you'll FUCKING get it DUMNBASS."**

"**So your not cheating on me?" he asked voice still cruel but not loud.**

"**No I MIGHT LEAVE YOU THOUGH AFTER THIS! You honestly think that I'm capable of that? Quess I didn't know you at all," **

**Storming off out of the room **


	7. House Arrest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

***Kitten* **Rashel

**-John-** Quinn

Hey want to do something when I get back?

-John-

Can't

*Kitten*

Why?

-John-

Thierry Grounded me I'm under house arrest.

*Kitten*

What did you do?

-John-

Member how Thierry put me in school?

*Kitten*

Yeah?

-John-

Kinda beat the shit out of some girl.

*Kitten*

Why?

-John-

The snobby bitch Cheerleader fulfilling the stereotype

*Kitten*

**(AN: I know not all cheerleaders are bad I did Dance with and her mom is the cheer instructor. She is one of the nicest people. there is another I know she is very nice, Not trying to offend sorry if I did. Just Figured Rashel would be set off by it.)**

So you decided to beat her?

-John-

More like she did something stupid that caused a reaction in me.

*Kitten*

What happened?

-John-

She made a comment that I was too masculine for my own good.

*Kitten*

You are the exact opposite of that.

-John-

Thanks, ;) my reply to her was "Well just because I'm not some skinny ass Trash it doesn't make me masculine"

*Kitten*

So who threw the first punch?

-John-

Me, but she laid her hands on me first. She placed a hand on my shoulder

*Kitten*

And you flipped?

-John-

Yeah

*Yeah*

Wanna sneak out?

-John-

You know me so well J

*Kitten*


	8. Maximum Read

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**I also do not own the Maximum Ride Series that goes to the Author James Patterson. **

**It used to be my favorite book until Dylan came into the picture.**

**Kill the Clone. Anybody with me? Well anybody wan to throw **

**Him off a tall building so he ill live just not be able to fly so he **

**Can not be a perfect match for Max. Hehe Srry about my little**

**Spew I just like Faxness. Faxness Forever now to the story. **

***Kitten* Rashel**

**-John- Quinn**

**Hey**

**-John-**

**Hey**

***Kitten***

**I just finished patrol want to do something?**

**-John-**

**Nuh, Busy**

***Kitten***

**Doing what?**

**-John-**

**Reading**

***Kitten***

**Reading what?**

**-John-**

**Book, Called Maximum Ride. Kinda stuck on this kid named Fang.**

***Kitten***

**What?**

**-John-**

**There's this dark haired dark eyes dude I'm reading about at this point. Quite honestly right now it would take a crowbar to take me away from this book right now**

***Kitten***

**That could be arranged**

**-John-**

**Nope, I'm gonna help Max and Fang "Save the world"**

***Kitten***

**What?**

**-John-**

**I have to help Max and Fang save the world.**

**-Kitten-**

**So you and you two guys have to do what we have been doing for over 3 months now?**

**-John-**

**No, Max is a girl**

***Kitten***

**3 some?**

**-John-**

**No litteraly Max has to save the world, from what I don't know but she has to save the world.**

***Kitten***

**Did Hannah give you a Redbull now?**

**-John-**

**No this is a GOOD BOOK!**

***Kitten***

**Ok I will let you read. I'll go find Ash.**

**-John-**

**Can't talk Max is hearing voices in her head while flying.**

***Kitten***

**Not even going to ask. **

**-John-**

**Later**

***Kitten***

**Later **

**-John-**


	9. Trees evil   Help need a better name!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**Thank you M. T. for the idea. I mean trees who woulda thunk? **

**Lol **

**Enjoy**

*Kitten* Rashel

-John- Quinn

Tree's good or evil?

*Kitten*

Why are we having this conversation?

-John-

We talk about this or I will push you down the stair like Ash, or maybe I'll run over you with your car. :p *Evil laugh* 

*Kitten*

Ok but why are we talking about the evil status of inanimate objects?

-John-

I can't think of anything else and I have nothing better to do.

*Kitten*

Fine non evil.

-John-

Why I thought you'd say evil.

*Kitten*

Why? Because it could kill me? I love you and you could kill me. So what's that tell you?

-John-

Your masochist

*Kitten*

Are you serious?

-John-

Yup

*Rashel*

Tree's give off oxygen, oxygen is what you breath, also oxygen is also why we drink blood. Tree's provide air, food, comfort, shade, peace, and protection. Plus I know you and your sister love to climb them so how could I hate something you love. Dislike maybe (Timmy) but I could never hate something that makes you smile.

-John-

I LOVE YOU

*Rashel*

I love you too Rashel.

-John-

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


End file.
